


cause there's no nicer witch than you

by janebirkin (orphan_account)



Category: A Song of Ice and Fire - George R. R. Martin, Game of Thrones (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, F/M, Jon Snow is a Targaryen, Love Confessions, Magic, Spells & Enchantments, Witchcraft
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-10
Updated: 2017-03-10
Packaged: 2018-10-02 00:00:23
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,832
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10203824
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/janebirkin
Summary: Sansa and Jon cast a spell to bind Joffrey Lannister.





	

**Author's Note:**

> So, I needed a break from all the Jonsa angst I've been writing for my other fic (I swear it's coming) and found this in my drafts and decided to finish and post it! I based this on all those articles going around about witches/magicians/etcetera casting a spell on Donald Trump which you can find online if you haven't read them already. I took the actual spell from those articles and edited it so it would fit the story. I also changed the 23rd Psalm a bit, so if you are Christian you might feel disrespected or something, so this is a heads up. I take witchcraft and magic use very very seriously and deeply believe in its powers, please don't read if you don't feel comfortable with it. As I always clarify, English is not my first language! Also, the title is from 'Witchcraft' by Frank Sinatra because I'm THAT extra.

 

* * *

 

‘’I can’t believe you started without me, Sansa! I told you I was coming!’’ Jon exclaimed the second he opened the door.

 

Sansa almost dropped the match she was holding. ‘’And I cannot believe you would dare to come in unannounced! Now I have to start all over again! And you have probably brought in bad spirits with that brooding face!’’

 

The Starks were sorcerers. It was common knowledge. They were often misjudged and thought to be a menace but, in reality, they used their powers for good. Every Northern man knew that they were protected as long as they stayed loyal to them, and it wasn’t such a big effort. They were just, noble and powerful people who only wanted the best for those who followed them. Those spreading lies about them, calling them heretics and worse were the families of the South, the Lannisters and those who fought alongside them. They had been enemies ever since rebelling against the Targaryen’s and slaughtering Lyanna Stark. Jon Targaryen was only alive because of the protection spells her mother had cast on him.

 

Nonetheless, they had come to an agreement. The peace that had been holding on to a thread for twenty years and was about to be finally broken. The Lannister Prince, Joffrey, born of malice and dark evil magic had to be stopped. His future had been sealed long before he was born, he was to die young, but the matter couldn’t be put off any longer. He was wicked and cold-hearted and the rumors of his god-forsaken practices and experiments on people had reached the North a long time ago.  It was Catelyn who had decided, Ned who had been against it.

 

A spell was to be cast at midnight, on every waning crescent moon until the boy, as Lady Catelyn had put it, ‘’is to abandon his outrageous practices or most likely, die’’.

 

None of their children had ever seen Eddard Stark in such a state before. He was truly yelling at his wife, reprimanding her for having thought of a thing of that magnitude. The phrase he kept repeating, _‘’We don’t use our powers for murder!’’_ still ringing in Sansa’s ears even as she was lighting the first candle.

 

‘’Close the door, Jon.’’ she said with a sigh, ‘’Are you sure you want to do this?’’

 

‘’Yes of course!’’ he almost protested, ‘’I even brought lemon cakes for afterward.’’

 

She smiled. Jon was sweaty from his nightly sparring and out of breath from probably running to her chambers. He wasn’t as prepared in the arts of witchcraft as her and her siblings because he was more interested in sword-fighting and The Night’s Watch, but she sensed this felt personal to him.

 

She caught him looking nervously at the table and before he could ask, she began to explain:

 

‘’Well, here’s everything we need. A small drawing of Joffrey, a card, an orange candle and a white one which represents Fire, a pin, a bowl of water which represents the element of Water and another of salt which would be Earth, a feather I chose one of a dove, some matches, and an ashtray.’’

 

She was trying to concentrate and explain as well as she could, but Jon’s eyes on her made her feel uncomfortable and _desired,_ a feeling she decided was not appropriate between them. Her mother had made it very clear when the news of Cersei and Jaime Lannister’s relationship reached her ears. Jon wasn’t her brother, but he had been raised as one. So she had stopped joining him in the hot springs,  entering his chambers when he wasn’t fully clothed and even hugging him. It had been _so_ hard, but she had to smother that _wantwantwant_ until it wasn’t there anymore.

 

‘’You are supposed to carve the name of the subject on the orange candle with the pin, which I have already done,’’ she continued, ignoring the fact Jon had licked his lips twice already, ‘’arrange everything so as to form a circle, make the card stand in a vertical position and finally, say a prayer for protection before you start.’’

 

‘’The 23rd Psalm, right?’’ he said sheepishly.

 

‘’Yes, traditionally. Say it with me.’’

 

Jon started immediately, ‘ _’The Gods are my shepherds; I shall not want._ ’’ with a solemn voice and a deep seriousness. He was, like her father, truly devoted to the Old Gods and she couldn’t help but smile when she occasionally found him praying in the Godswood with his eyes closed.

 

'' _They make me lie down in green pastures._

_They lead me beside still waters._

_They restore my soul._

_The lead me in paths of righteousness_

_for their name's sake._ ’’

 

She felt Jon’s hands take hers and tried not to let out a shriek.

 

‘’ _Even though I walk through the valley of the shadow of death,_

_I will fear no evil,_

_for you are with me;_

_your rod and your staff,_

_they comfort me._

_You prepare a table before me_

_in the presence of my enemies;_

_you anoint my head with oil;_

_my cup overflows._

_Surely goodness and mercy shall follow me_

_all the days of my life,_

_and I shall dwell in the house of the Lords_

_forever._ ’’

 

The second they finished, he let go and she was about to reach for him again when she remembered her place. She desperately wanted to say something to cut the tension that flowed around the room, but the ritual had started and she needed to be serious.

 

‘’Jon, please light the white candle.’’

 

He did and took two steps back. They both knew they weren’t playing around.

 

_‘’Hear me, oh spirits_

_Of Water, Earth, Fire, and Air_

_Heavenly hosts_

_Demons of the infernal realms_

_And spirits of the ancestors’’_

She lit the orange candle and took a long breath.

 

‘’ _I call upon you_

_To bind_

_Joffrey Lannister_

_So that he may fail utterly_

_That he may do no harm_

_To any human soul_

_Nor any tree_

_Animal_

_Rock_

_Stream_

_or Sea_

_Bind him so that he shall not break our polity_

_Usurp our liberty_

_Or fill our minds with hate, confusion, fear, or despair_

_And bind, too,_

_All those who enable his wickedness_

_And those whose mouths speak his poisonous lies_

_I beseech thee, spirits, bind all of them_

_As with chains of iron_

_Bind their malicious tongues_

_Strike down their towers of vanity’’_

Next, she inverted the card that was originally in a vertical position. Her hands were trembling but she went on:

 

_‘’I beseech thee in my name_

_Sansa Stark of Winterfell_

_In the name of all who walk_

_Crawl, swim or fly_

_Of all the trees, the forests,_

_Streams, deserts,_

_Rivers and seas_

_In the name of Justice_

_And Liberty_

_And Love_

_And Equality_

_And Peace_

_Bind them in chains_

_Bind their tongues_

_Bind their works_

_Bind their wickedness’’_

She took the picture of Joffrey and lighted it with the orange candle’s flame, screaming: ‘’ So mote it be! So mote it be! _So mote it be!’’_

 

She then blew it out, and she swore she could she the arrogant prince, disappearing into the Nothingness.  Jon came from behind and snuffed out the white candle. That was it. Her first unsupervised spell.

 

She began laughing, jumping like a little kid, and throwing her arms in the air. Jon did the same, his normally low chuckle a full-on horselaugh that was bringing him to tears. It was a big part of the ritual and she was sure the noise could be heard all the way to the stables and that her father wouldn’t be long to show up and ground her, but it was already done. Then, they had a few lemon cakes and prepared themselves for the next and final step.

 

They had to bury what was left of the orange candle and to do that, they had to leave the castle without anyone seeing them.

 

Jon went first. The Gods were with them, and Sansa was sure they would help them finish what they started. All they had to do was get to the Godswood. After walking past the Lord and Lady of Winterfell’s chambers they both felt like they could breathe again. Sansa could feel her mother’s protection around them.

 

When they finally crossed the courtyard and the dark of the night engulfed them completely, Sansa noticed they were holding hands again, probably had been since they left the room. But she didn’t dare let go of him and indulged herself in that forbidden pleasure.

 

Then, they were running, until all they saw were trees and shadows.

 

‘’Should we get to the Weirwood?’’ Jon asked.

 

‘’No, let’s just find a big tree.’’

 

They quickly decided for one that was nearby and started digging a little hole with their bare hands. When it was deep enough, they tossed the candle in and watched it disappear.

 

Jon was smiling at her and she smiled back. They had to get back immediately before anyone noticed, but neither of them moved. They remained kneeling on the ground staring at each other until Jon said: ‘’Can I ask you something?’’

 

‘’Sure’’, she said, snapping out of it. She got up and began to clean her very dirty gown.

 

‘’Why won’t you look at me anymore?’’

 

She stopped short and felt as if she was looking at the ground from ten feet up.

 

‘’I do look at you. What do you mean?’’

 

‘’No, you don’t!’’, he said loudly, startling her, ‘’You are not even looking at me right now!’’

 

She moved her head very slowly until her eyes had no choice but to look at his own. Jon looked so sad and hurt she wanted to scream out her feelings. She bit her tongue.

 

‘’Did I do something wrong, Sans? Please tell me, alright?’’ he asked, trying to grab her arm.

 

She pulled away before he could and watched him turn around to hide his face.

 

Then, all those weeks spent trying to build a wall between them collapsed all around her and made her legs jump and her arms encircle his neck.

 

‘’I never meant to hurt you Jon’’, she said in a low voice.

 

‘’You did.’’, he answered, breaking free of her embrace. ‘’Tell me now, Sansa. Tell me what this is all about.’’

 

She took a deep breath and felt tears gather in her eyes.  Jon tried to hold her again, but she shook her head. ‘’If I tell you, there’s no going back.’’ It was more to herself than to Jon, but he nodded anyway.

 

‘’I like you, Jon. And not as a cousin.’’, she confessed, sniffling. ‘’It’s wrong and I thought that…if I shut you out it would go away. But it didn’t. I’m sorry’’

 

She didn’t turn Jon’s embrace away this time. He started caressing her hair and whispering sweet things in her ear. All she could hear was her muffled cries against his jerkin until he said, loud and clear:

 

‘’I like you too, you know.’’

 

 


End file.
